


Still surprising us from beyond the grave

by Sunboot (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, Artificial Intelligence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, its a feel good fic I promise, not really but kinda, steve never went back in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sunboot
Summary: In which Bruce investigates Tony's death post Endgame and finds a way to bring him backAKAi give the whole marvel cast a totem of undying, its a Fix it fic
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand that this is just the introduction for the fic, the actual chapters will be a lot longers + ship stuff will happen in later chapters so stick around if you wanted stony

It had all started after the world-renowned Tony Stark's tragic, but heroic, passing. Bruce had devoted all of his time to researching what had exactly happened to Tony's body when he had used the gauntlet, maybe it was just his grief after loosing a much respected team-mate or perhaps he truly was onto something but either way, he needed to know how it could possibly do such catastrophic damage to someone who had survived through countless near-death experiences. Anyone else would have just accepted that humanity just wasn't strong enough to wield such a powerful weapon but how naive would it be to just accept his friends death without having an exact science to back it up?

That's where it had started. 

After two years of countless, failed experiments, he was beginning to lose hope. That was until he was looking for answers on one of Stark's old laptops, a particular folder was left there, named nothing but the date of the horrible day he had died. Upon opening it there were two files inside, one speech to text document and another which seemed to be a delicate string of code. Bruce felt his heart beating so fast that he feared he was about to hulk out, something he hadn't worried about in nearly ten years, but somehow by some means he remained calm. Even if his eyes felt suspiciously hot and there was a persistent lump in his throat, he had somehow convinced himself to click on the speech to text document. 

It was eerie to say the least. 

It was riddled with words that had obviously been misheard by the program and halfway through it cut to Tony talking to who he could only assume was Peter (judging by the use of Mr. Stark) which made him far more emotional than it should have, was Peter really the last person who had seen him alive? The poor boy was 15 at the time, he didn't need to see that. After what felt like an eternity of trying to convince himself that he needed to read it, properly.

“Look. I don't have much time” The file read, leaving a bitter taste in Bruce's mouth, did he actually want to continue? This could very well be addressed to his daughter, it wouldn't be wildly skeptical to assume he'd want to give her a final goodbye; just the thought made him feel guilty, he shouldn’t be prying like this but he’d gone way too far to turn back.

“If you’re reading this, it worked. The world’s safe from Thanos at least but I’ve never been one to give up so easily. My consciousness is going to be automatically transferred onto F.R.I.D.A.Y’s databank so i can continue to be the Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist you all love” A couple of seemingly random words followed, all beginning with C so as much as it pains him to admit, Bruce is fairly certain that the program is just mistaking his coughs for words 

“There should be a seperate file containing me. Plug in a Chip from the top drawer in my desk, open the file. If everything goes to plan it should transfer me onto it, Like JARVIS or F.R.I.D.A.Y.”  
And that's Where Peter shows up. 

It takes him a moment to fully comprehend what he just read, a bittersweet grin on his face as he scrambles the draw for a blank chip, immediately plugging it into the Laptop and watching the loading screen immediately turn on without him even clicking anything.

That son of a bitch did it, he turned himself into an A.I.  
As glad as he is that they’ll have Tony back, he just knows hes going to have to give him an ear full straight away. Would a clue really have been that hard? Maybe a ‘I’m dying but not really’

Nonetheless, They were about to have a new, computerised,Tony Stark on their hands.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's back and there's a lot of feelings

Upon hearing the news, the whole team, or what was left of it, had gathered up in Tony’s old lab. There was a thickness in the air, maybe since this might not work after all or maybe because even with Tony back the team still wouldn’t be complete. Natasha was gone and they couldn’t just act like this was going to fix that too. 

Everyone had taken a blow after the deaths of their dear friends but Clint had clearly suffered the most, one look and he was no longer the easy-going man they had once known; if it was possible to age 10 years when only two had passed that would be the most accurate way of describing him. He had thin creases across his face, unlike before when they had been from his smile, they seemed to frame his frown like it was immortalized in a photograph.  
That wasn’t to say he wasn’t thrilled to be getting Tony back. They were teammates and before the downfall of the avengers he would have called him a friend too, the thought left a bitter taste in his mouth, as if he had missed his only chance to get to know him. 

The rest of the team were in a similar boat, Steve stood tall and square, clearly leaning back into his habits from the war, it was unknown whether he had done so as a result of his frequent trips to the past to visit Peggy or if it was simply his way of coping with the loss of the one man that had been a link back to his old life. He truly regretted how many times he had fought with Tony over the years, as a soldier he was always been taught to stand true to his beliefs but he couldn't help but wish he’d taken the time to hear him out a little more, He was the son of the man who had made him all he was.

If Howard had never existed then Steve’s entire reality would be different, he’d have never joined the war, he would have never crashed into the ice and he would have never woken up in the future. That’s not to say he had much respect for Howard anymore though, he appreciated all he had done for him but he couldn’t overlook the few times that Tony had got a little too Drunk and told him about the way he had acted when Tony was a child. Yeah, as someone who was so close to Howard when he had been alive he definitely should have tried to help Tony at least a little, After being frozen for 70 years he had a hard time really relating to others, Tony had been a similar age to him if they were going off when he was frozen but otherwise he was a similar age to his father. He never quite knew how to treat him, and it had resulted in far too much conflict than he would have wanted or needed.

That was all in the past now though, Tony was being brought back to them and any regrets they’d had would be able to be resolved now. Steve felt the lump in his throat dry up as he watched Bruce slide the Chip into the same machine Vision had resulted from, In the past two years science had come a long way -admittedly if Stark had never died it would have progressed faster- and they had found that the Mind stone was never actually needed to create life. At its core all it was was code and elements that could be duplicated if the person had enough time and money on their hands however, under the risk of releasing a second Ultron, the practice had quickly been outlawed as soon as it was discovered. 

The Avengers weren’t above the law. They all knew this and the major risk they were taking by trying this but if they had a chance to bring Tony back they wanted to. His little girl had already missed him for 2 years, if there was even a slither of hope that he could return, she deserved to have her dad back. The world deserved to have Iron man back

=============================================================================================================================

The data download had taken a little while longer than had been expected, in the suspense, the hour they had waited for the data from the chip to be transferred over had felt more like a year; nobody dared to leave though, no matter how many times F.R.I.D.A.Y had reminded them that they would be reminded 5 minutes before completion, nobody wanted to risk missing it. 

At long last, the dark black and red loading screen had changed to green and the glass pod containing the new Tony Stark began to open, a cloud of steam filling the air. The new body looked almost identical to what Vision had looked like but somehow it was still Tony. His skin was now a metallic but fleshy red in addition to the same bone structure and hair, both facial and on his head, as before. His eyes were closed in a peaceful sleep until the machine gave him a small shock to jumpstart the new android body, causing them to flicker open like old lightbulb.

Steve was the first to move. As soon as this new Tony had sat up, he had jumped into action, engulfing him in the biggest hug he had ever given someone. He didn’t care if he had fought with Tony in the past, he didn’t care about their differences. The only thing that mattered right now was that Tony had been lost and now he was home. His heart was fluttering so much he was sure he’d pass out soon. 

“I always knew how to make an entrance, didn’t I?” The android spoke, decidedly wrapping his arms -still connected to the glass pod by many wires- around Steve, he’d given them enough of a scare to know when to let his walls down for a minute and let them fuss over him. 

“Definitely. You might need to work on the exits though,” 

It wasn’t long before Bruce was carefully tugging the wires out of Tony, taking his time with each one to make sure he didn’t damage the new body in any way, shape or form. He didn’t see a problem with letting Steve hold onto Tony as he did so, the poor man had lost so many people in his lifetime, he deserved to have some of them back, however once he started removing the much larger wires from his head he had had to ask Steve to step away so Tony would stay perfectly still. 

“We have some clothes for you.” Bruce cleared his throat as he spoke “Thor wanted to be here but he was needed in Asgard and Peter wasn’t able to get time off school” he chuckled softly as he spoke, it was a little ironic that an Avenger could be held back by something like a class “He’s 17 now, it took us 2 years to find that file, couldn’t have given us a hint or something first?”

“We’ll I wouldn’t have such a warm welcome if you had known I’d be coming back would I?”  
Tony carefully climbed out of the pod and began dressing himself, smiling a little when he realized these were his old clothes, so at least he knew they hadn’t got rid of everything he owned. 

“We need to get you caught up” Steve had cleared his throat, brushing a hand back through his hair, a little longer than he would have liked but alas he hadn’t exactly been very happy recently. The fact a man who had missed 70 years was bringing Tony Stark up to speed on current events was still a little ironic though. Reverse déjà vu perhaps?  
“First off, Morgan and Pepper are great, Morgan turned 6 a few weeks ago and she still idolizes you, her party was iron man themed” He felt himself get a little choked up as he spoke, and this wasn’t even his daughter.  
“The world knows Peters identity now though and he’s being framed for the murder of some illusionist guy” Fury had told him about this a few days ago but he still didn’t know the full story “Apparently he gained Peters trust and stole some sunglasses you gave to Peter? I don’t know the details on this one sorry”  
“and finally, I don’t know what body you were actually expecting us to put you in but this” he gestured around them “was made illegal to prevent a second Ultron. I don’t care what you say, were going to talk to S.H.E.I.L.D about how we deal with it though”

Tony sucked in a breath and went over it all in his head, it was certainly a lot to take in. His biggest take away though was that the E.D.I.T.H glasses had fallen into the wrong hands.  
“Good to see you too cap” he smiled and clapped a hand over his shoulder, he’d been dead for 2 years and they’d already proved they needed him to stay a team. Typical  
“Guess I’ve got a lot of work to do. We getting a press conference together? Oh, and for the record I really wasn’t expecting you to break the law for me, I thought I was going to just be put in a suit or a computer like Jarvis or F.R.I.D.AY.”


End file.
